Effy In Waterloo Road (same story forgot password)
by SineadJones
Summary: When Effy Bridges is plucked out of Bristol and is forced to start year 12 in Scotland at Waterloo Road she is less than ecstatic but regardless of her less appreciative attitude people still take an instant liking to her, except from Barry who sees right through her. Can she survive the infamous Waterloo Road? And will she finally let her guard down.
1. Chapter 1 - Hair Gel and Winnie the Pooh

I stared at my toast accusingly, like it just admitted to using the last of the milk. 'Hurry up and eat your breakfast!' My mum complained in a hurried manner, 'You can't be late on your first day of school!' No it wasn't the toasts fault that I was now left with this god awful, chewy, seed filled toasted bread, it was my mum and the unhealthy intake of Tetley tea she takes in the morning.

'I'm not hungry.' I sighed.

'You have to eat your breakfast, your amnemic. You passed out last time remember?' She said.

'Please...' I said in a whiny voice.

'Fine.' She caved, 'Just take an extra iron tablet.' She reasoned. I looked at her incredulously.

'I don't think it works like that.' I explained to her as I leaned against the counter, she just gave me a pained expression.

'Ugh fine, just take the rest of my Tea.' She muttered forcing it into my hands, 'I really don't need a lecture from your father about you collapsing on your first day of school.' I didn't resist and took a massive gulp. I grimaced at the sharpness of the taste and added four teaspoons of sugar in it before downing it quickly. 'Right have you got your stuff?' She asked in a hurried tone.

'What stuff?' I asked walking over to my shoes, 'Its my first day.' She just rolled her eyes and she grabbed her car keys as I did the laces to my black, matte, Doc Martins. When I finished I grabbed my empty bag and took a quick glance at my reflection before heading to the door. My chestnut hair was wavy and barely passed my shoulders and my makeup was quite natural; foundation; mascarra; lip tint. My moss green eyes were still profound though. I was wearing the schools burgundy jumper which was a size too big with the schools crest sowed into it and a black pleated skirt, the jumper seemed to cover up most of the skirt. I didn't mind though, I quite liked it. I had black knee high socks on and my Docs, of course. Slinging the soon to be filled rucksack over my shoulders I followed after my mums lead and got into the car.

'You excited?' My mum asked, forcing conversation. I didn't feel very angst this morning so I just gave an honest reply.

'Yes and no, I've got this nervous feeling in my stomach that's also mixed with this excitement. I mean its mad enough that I'm starting year twelve let alone moving all the way from Bristol to Scotland, nothing I can't handle.' I finished, realising that I was on the verge of rambling.

'I can kind of relate.' My mum opened, 'Like I've transferred my business over here and I don't know a lot of people.' I just shrugged and waited for the car to pull up next to the school, not having the energy to point out that no, its not the same. The journey lasted about 15 minutes before my mum dropped me off next to the school, before I even had a chance to shut the door properly she drove off to work. Nearly running over about a dozen children in the process. As I trudged along to school I noticed people forming back into their cliques, it wasn't anything petty or cliché, it was just people going back to their groups of friends to greet them and ask how they were over the half term holiday. As I pulled the door open to the school I noticed some guy harassing this kid over money, I didn't see his face, I only got to see the back of him but I did take note that he used an awful lot of products in his hair to retain the curls.

'Ass.' I muttered under my breath as the door slowly closed behind me.

I opened the door to the reception to see a lady at the desk typing something into the computer, she had blue eye shadow on and very pink plush and she was dressed in a very brought turquoise dress. She looked up from the computer screen and smiled at me warmly, 'Hi,' I started, 'I'm new here and I was told I had to go see the head on my first day.' I explained to the lady.

'Hi, I'm Sonya. Its nice to meet you.' She introduced herself. I had taken a liken to her immediately and returned the smile. She knocked on the window behind her that led to the office and pointed towards me, next thing a middle aged lady opened the door to greet me.

'Hello, I'm Mrs. Mulgrew your head. It's nice to meet you.' She said shaking my hand.

'You too.' I replied out of manners. She lead me into her office and sat me down.

'So how has your day been so far?' She asked as she rummaged through some papers.

'These fifteen minutes have been life changing Miss.' I answered in what was meant to be a jokey manner but I think she took it as sarcasm because she looked up from her papers and gave me a bemused look.

'So Effy, you moved here all the way from Bristol. That must've been quite a move.' She mused.

'The original plan was Cornwall but my dad thought that Scotland would hold more business prospects.' I rambled.

'Ah, he is right there.'

'Mm.'

'Anyway your mum emailed us all your information including your GCSE grades etcetera so all I have really to say is welcome and I hope you enjoy it here.' She smiled shaking my hand, 'The should be a student outside my office who will show you around. His names Jack McAllister.' She explained. I nodded and walked out of her office, slinging my bag around my shoulder. She handed me my time table before I opened the door.

'Hello?' I heard a masculine voice with a thick Scottish accent greet, I looked up, 'Hi, I'm Jack.' I'm here to show you around.' He was quite cute, I wasn't going to deny it. From a first glance he seemed like one of those people who would light up a room as he walked in it.

'Hi I'm Effy.' I introduced myself.

'So where are you from?' He asked smiling.

'I moved from Bristol in England.' I explained returning the smile because there was no need to be rude.

'Wow.' He said, 'That's quite far.'

I just shrugged, 'I guess.'

'I couldn't travel that far, I'd end up throwing up half way through.' He joked. I laughed a bit at that because I could relate, that was what I was like on the journey here so I decided to tell him so. We just shared a grin until he asked, 'So what do you have first?' He asked.

'English.' I answered glancing down at my time table. 'Me too, I'll walk you there.' We both walked to the English class together, he knocked on the door for an old man to open it.

'What is it Jack? You're late for class.' He sighed in annoyance. 'I was asked to meet the new girl and get her to class, she's in here sir.' He explained taking a seat in his chair.

'Oh, right. Well I'm Mr. Budgen, welcome, etcetera, etcetera, take a seat next to Dynasty.' He pointed to a girl with blonde, uncontrollable, curly hair and with a lot of makeup. I felt a bit hesitant about this but I took a seat next to her nonetheless. She resembled the type of girl who would make a snide comment about you behind her back but that feeling began to fade when she smiled at me and mimed 'hi' before turning back to her work. I felt my body relax a bit, English was a subject I got. I was good at it, I wasn't the type of girl who had some great musical talent and I couldn't act or dance to save my life and I only just scraped a D in maths and C science so I wasn't a genius either but English I got.

'Sir I need a book.' I stated bluntly. He turned to look at me, a hint of irritation about him. He just nodded a response before rolling his eyes and turning to look in the cupboard.

He groaned. 'There are none in here, I'm just going next door to grab one. Do the work on the board, Dynasty will explain what you have to do.' He explained, 'No mischief!' He prewarmed his class before walking out the door.

'Hey I never got your name.' Dynasty pointed out.

'My names Effy.' I answered leaning back on my chair. Two students from the table in front turned their heads, one was a girl with black hair and a block fringe and the other was a boy with black hair that looked natural where as the girls was dyed.

'Hi I'm Imogen, its nice to meet you.' She greeted. 'This is Connor my partner.' She introduced the boy next to her who smiled.

'Hi.'

'Hey.' I returned.

'And I'm Kevin!' Some boy from a few tables away grinned eagerly, he was sitting next to Jack who currently whacked him around the head and hissed something along the lines as 'cool it' to him. Mr. Budgens returned again though carrying my book, I wrote my name 'Effy Bridges' along the top in my neatest hand writing and the words 'English literature & Creative Writing on the bottom line' before opening my book.

'So how has your first day been so far?' Asked Imogen. Me, Dynasty, Kevin, Connor, Imogen and Jack were all sat together at a table in the cafe at break.

'Its been good, I was convinced that is spend my first break and lunchtime here sitting on my Todd.' I answered truthfully.

'Good thing Mrs. Mulgrew gave you such a great buddy then.' Jack laughed, his Scottish accent never seized to amaze me, even though I was in Scotland.

'Wait, I thought you were my buddy.' I teased. He just chucked besides me.

'Yeah but i-' I never got to hear the end of Jacks sentence because his whole body became still and he was now glaring at something. My eyes followed his gaze until it landed on a guy who just walked into the room, he had black hair and brown eyes, he was in the school uniform so he was obviously a student but his face which which was threatened by stubble suggested otherwise to him being some pubessent 13 year old boy, that and his height. He was though, currently talking to some pubessent 13 year old boy. It didn't look like a friendly 'how do you do' either. 'Jack I know you hate the ground my brother walks in but can you please stop looking at him as of you're picturing his murder.' Dynasty remarked.

I glanced at her and back at the boy again, they didn't look at all similar. 'Thats because I was.' Jack corrected her.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but didn't pry. 'Ugh.' Jack groaned, 'Why is Barry walking this way?' I looked up and 'Barry' was indeed walking this way. He stopped when he reached our table.

'Hi Jack.' He leered. His voice was familiar.

'What do you want?' He demanded.

'Say hi to your mum for me.' Barry laughed, I didnt get the joke.

'I've got to go for football practice, Imogen will show you to your next lesson.' Jack declared as he got up from his seat.

'Okay, I've got science next anyway so it wouldn't be so bad if I was late.' I mused just before Jack turned around. Barry then turned his over to me.

'Who's this?'He asked Dynasty pointing in my direction.

'Effy.' I answered for Dynasty. He looked back at me.

'You're new?' He asked.

'Yeah.' I nodded.

'I'm Barry Barry.' He said. It was him! He was the ass interrogating that kid from earlier. I knew I recognised his voice.

'Have you seen Casey?' He asked Dynasty.

'No I haven't, why?' She asked.

'Never mind.' He muttered walking off. I furrowed my eyebrows at him until the bell went and Imogen walked to science with me since we were in the same class. When we entered we explained to then teacher that I was new. 'Just sit over there by Barry.' Miss Sparks sighed,

'Maybe you could get him to shut up in class.' I grimaced internally. I looked over to Barry and reluctantly walked over to him and sat down besides him.

'Hi.' He said grinning.

'Hi.' I maintained expressionless. 'I like your shoes.' He complimented/sneered, I was still deciding.

'Thanks.' I answered bluntly so this conversation couldn't continue.

'You're making this very hard.' He commented thoughtfully. 'What hard?' I asked confused.

He grinned mischievously, 'Well we are in a biology lesson.' I stared at him horrified but he just laughed. Right in front of me.

'That is horrifying.' I stated.

'I'm joking, I'm joking. I meant you're making it hard to have a conversation with you.' He verified. 'So what's Effy short for?' He asked.

'Nothing. My mum always liked the abbreviated version for Elizabeth "Effy" but she hated the name Liz and Beth so she decided to just christen me Effy.' I told him.

'What a weird name, Effy. It sounds like a character from Winnie the pooh.' He mused.

'Barry Barry huh? What, were you born in a tunnel or something? Your names like an annoying echo.' I snapped back whipping my head around to face him.

'Oh how original.' He mocked, sarcasm laced in his voice.

'I haven't even started the repetition jokes yet.' I retorted.

'You know, you remind me of this canary we used to have. Whenever it opened its mouth it just made this irritating squawking sound.' He snidely remarked.

'You-'

'Barry get on with the work or were you too busy flirting with Effy to even know what we're doing.' Miss Sparks demanded . A chorus of immature 'oohs' and wolf whistles chorused throughout the class room.

'Me flirting with her? Yeah she wishes!'

'You're such a narcissist!'

'You haven't denied it yet.' He pointed out smug.

'I didn't think I had too, the obvious is right there.' I gestured towards his face 'And besides I'm not really into guys who have more hair care products then me.' I remarked which rewarded me a laugh from the classroom and Miss Spark stifling back a giggle.

Embarrassment flashed through his face but as soon it was there it was gone and replaced by and evil smile and a hushed voice. 'You've just made a big mistake there.' He whispered so only I could here.

'Ooh I'm so scared.' I muttered sarcastically but I would be lying if I said my stomach didn't just lurch the tiniest bit.

'I've see you've gotten on the wrong side of Barry.' Connor pointed out as me, him, Imogen and Rhiannon walked over to the sixth formers lounge.

'Is he always like that?' I asked gruffly. Imogen and Connor shared a look, I couldn't read it though.

'Barry-' Imogen started 'Barry is trouble, big trouble. He terrorises half the school, he's only out for himself and when his younger sister was having an identity crisis he completely blocked her out because he was ashamed of her.' Connor stated bluntly.

'Its true, its your first day and he's already at logger heads with you. Just try to keep your distance.' Imogen warned.

'Try to keep your distance from who?' Jack suddenly appeared from no where.

'Barry.' I answered him with a sigh. Jack's goofy grin was instantly wiped and annoyance spread through his face.

'Stay away from him.' He seethed.

'Don't worry, I'm going to.' I answered with a nervous chuckle, 'I had to sit next to him in Science and he kept annoying me all through.' I huffed, not getting in to the constant whistling even though I told him about ten times to stop and also the constant knocking me with his below whilst I was trying to write. I had no intentions of getting to know him.

That goofy smile returned, 'Oh right. Good. Where you guys headed?' He asked.

'The lounge.' Rhiannon told him.

'I'll walk with you, I've got a study period too.' He stuffed is hands into his pockets and started walking with us. When we got there we sat down on the couch and started talking, mainly they were just filling me in on the gossip in school and what I need to know. Like how Casey was Dynasty and Barry's younger sister and she went through this massive stage of wanting to be a boy but apparently now she was going to make a harder effort to be a girl. Or how Barry got a beloved teacher fired because he terrorised her to the point that she slapped him. Also how blackmailed Imogen and Connor into giving him money. The topic of conversation was basically all Barry-wards, like they were trying to totally put me off ever making contact with him.

'Hey guys, what are you talking about?' Kevin asked as he walked in with prep in his step.

'Barry.' We all said in unison but all different emotions, Jack said it through gritted teeth whereas Imogen said it with a tired sigh as of she was just fed up with him, Connor said it with a roll to his eyes, Rhiannon said it with a hint of awkwardness as if the though of him made her cringe (apparently they had small, not so wild, history) and I just said it with complete boredom of hearing about him. Like seriously how many things can be said among one subject? Kevin made a knowing 'Ah' sound as he sat down.

'Where's your girlfriend?' Connor asked.

'Dynasty has gone to the office with Casey to call their mum about something.' He replied.

'So Effy, why did you move to Scotland?' Rhiannon asked.

'My dad is expanding his business and something to do with Scotland being a good choice and my mum has what she likes to think is a business but actually she just co-owns a restaurant in Bristol and she looked at this as an opportunity to turn it in a chain restaurant.' I explained briefly.

'Oh cool, what's it called?'

'The Rox.' I told them.

'Oh I've been there before, its really fancy isn't it?' Imogen said, 'Foods really nice. One of ma's boyfriends took us there.'

'Yeah.' I smiled not bothering to mention how much I hate that place, don't think it'd be good for business.

'Oh yeah Effy have you got a locker yet? It makes it easier rather than lugging around all those textbooks all day.' Jack asked, lifting my pretty heavy bag for emphasis.

'Yeah I just haven't bothered looking for it yet.' I told.

'Well let's go find it then.' He decided jumping up.

'What? Now?'

'Why not?'

'Uh, okay then.' I said as I slung my bag round my shoulder and walked beside him. After we left the lounge he asked me what locker number I was. 'Seventy five.' I memorised as I glanced around the school, 'Are classes always that chaotic?' I asked pointing to one class in particular where an African girl with tall hair was stood on a table, it looked as if she was giving a speech or something.

'Yeah,' He laughed sheepishly, 'It can get quite interesting though.' He grinned.

'I can imagine.' I murmured.

'What about you? How chaotic was your old school like?' He asked.

'Well the first school I went to was pretty chaotic, everyone there was so loud mouthed and rebellious, they'd never do there work or anything. It was a pretty crap school, the teachers were no good either. And then my parents moved me to a Catholic school half way through year ten and it was pretty behaved there. They were also really strict, like no nail polish type of strict. And whenever a kid answered back to there teacher they thought they were so hard.' I half groaned, cringing internally about some of the knobs that I went to school with, this earned me a chuckle from Jack though.

'Sounds like a blessing in disguise you moving here then.'

'Yeah I suppose so.' I chuckled along with him, when we finally reached locker number seventy five I pulled out my key and reached for the lock when I heard Jacks name being called out. We both turned our head to see Miss Boston standing behind us. 'Oh hey Miss.' Jack greeted.

'McAllister can I speak to you in my office please?' She asked.

'Am I in trouble Miss?' He asked wearily.

'No, I just need to have a talk with you.' She stated.

'Okay,' He then turned to me, 'If I'm not back in five just head back without me.' I nodded.

'Nice to meet you Effy. I hope you enjoy it here at Waterloo, I'm sorry I can't introduce myself properly now but maybe later?' She asked smiling, I nodded again. They both turned around an walked off, well that sounds ominous. I spun on my heel and lodged the key onto my lock, causing the lock to click open, I pulled my locker open and placed a few books in there. When I slammed the door shut I gave a startled gasp to see the infamous Barry Barry leant against somebody's locker with his arms folded and an amused smirk across his face. My expression immediately hardened.

'What?' I demanded.

'That's not very polite.' He patronised. I just rollers my eyes as if he didn't even deserve a proper response. 'I decided to let you know that since you're new I'm going to let that petty attempt at embarrassing me I'm science slide and forgive you.' He shrugged, was he for real?! I had to ask him.

'Are you for real?! You're going to forgive me?' I spluttered, staring at him incredulously.

'No need to thank me.' He smirked.

'Good because I'm not going to thank you, if anything it should be me even considering forgiving you, not the other way round!' I answered decisively.

He laughed, he actually had the nerve to laugh, 'And what made you stumble onto that conclusion?' He asked.

'Its you harassing the new girl on her first day after big move when she doesn't even know anybody here.' I stated milking it a bit, 'I'd say that would be owed a pretty big apology, wouldn't you?'

'Well maybe if the new girl didn't try to start fights on the first day.'

'She was defending herself! It wasn't her fault some jackass took some amusement out of taking the piss out of her name!'

'Oh so the comment about haire products what self defence as well then was it?'

'Its not my fault you have more gel then hair on your skull.' I pointed out.

'Oh you really are asking for it aren't you?' He chuckled taking a step forward, but it wasn't a nice, innocent amused chuckle that me and Jack shared earlier it was one of those chuckles a serial killer makes before murdering his next victim and chopping their head off.

I took a step towards him as well so we were only inches apart, both of us trying to declare dominance, 'I could say the same for you.' I seethed but it didn't sound nowhere near as threatening as him because he was still a good foot or two taller then me and was towering over me but like hell was I going to admit defeat.

I just glared at him. He just glared at me. We had a whole glaring at eachother thing going on until it got disrupted. 'Hey Effy, you ready- what the fuck are you doing here Barry?' Jack demanded.

We both took a step back. Barry just ignored Jack and focused on me, 'Good luck at this school, you're going to need it. Now.' Barry sauntered off knowing that he got the last word.

'What did he want?' Jack asked, still glaring at the direction which Barry left.

'Basically just proving what you guys told me about him.' I muttered grabbing my bag.

After five minutes of waiting for my mum outside the school gates I opened my phone to discover a text from her saying: You will have to walk home today x I sighed, at least I actually knew the way. Just as I was about to head off I noticed Barry walk out the gates. I groaned internally and externally and sludged off as fast as my heave boots would let me. 'You waited for me? How sweet.' Barry cooed.

'Don't flatter yourself.' I hissed.

'Suit yourself.' He commented.

'I will.' I hissed again.

'Should probably stop hissing like that, it will get people confused.' He said.

'How so?' I rolled my eyes.

'Well you already look like a pig and pigs don't generally hiss.' He remarked casually as if insulting me right to my face about my looks took minimal effort.

'You know you should really look into branching out on a pair of GHD's, that gel isn't doing a good job of containing those curls of yours little bo-sheep.' I commented.

He didn't reply, he just narrowed his eyes at me before opening his mouth and saying, 'I can see me really loathing you in the near future.'

'Feelings mutual.' I muttered before saving him off. After five minutes of us walking in the same direction as eachother but a few metres apart I began to become weary, after another ten I was starting to get suspicious and after another five I was just damn right annoyed. 'Are you stalking me or something?!'

'What? No! I live in this street!' He declared defensively.

'Oh great, we live in the same street.' I threw my arms up in the air. He groaned when hearing this bit of information. My stomach lurched again, oh god. What if we're neighbours? That worry faded though when I reached my house and I heard him mutter, 'At least we live a good ten minutes away from eachother.' Before trudging off again, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I glared at the back of him until he was no longer in sight before I turned to go inside. Kicking off my boots I sauntered into the kitchen expecting to see mum there but in its place there was a note lying on the kitchen counter.

'I'll be back for six(ish), fish fingers in the oven x' I just sighed, 'Well at least dad will be back soon.' I muttered flipping out my phone to check if I had any messages, one. The word Dad popped up on the screen, knowing what it was going to say I clicked on it. 'Going to be late, be back by 7 latest. £20 on top of microwave for pizza.' Not even a 'How was your first day?' With nothing else to do I flicked on the TV as a feeble attempt to fill the house with human sounds other than me.

**[A/N: Hey! I've tried to make my character a bit different from other Waterloo Road fanfics I've read and tried to not give her such a serious home life because everyone I read there OC was either; suicidal; depressed; had an eating disorder; abusive home ect. And those are very serious matters indeed and I would feel bad by portraying my character to be like that when I haven't actually been through it myself, I don't want to offend anybody. #cutcakesnotwrists (youtube it!) Also I want this to be a bit more upbeat. Hopefully you havent stopped reading yet. Effy Bridges is being played by Effy stonem in skins series 4 cos I like her hair wavy. Please review me and give me some feedback. Peace!]**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pork Pies

kk[A/N: Hey! I'm here with the new chapter and because I want this to be as realistic as possible and I want to get the characters right I've even done some research and looked up their characters on wikipedia! Wooh! I'm going to put as much effort into this as I would with a real book]

Chapter 2 -

'Mum, c'mon! I'm going to be late for school!' I grumbled as she scrolled through her BlackBerry.

'Hmm, oh, uh, what?' She asked suddenly returning her attention to me.

'School! I'm going to be late!' I moaned.

'Oh, uh, sorry. You're going to have to walk.' She told me, 'I have a client I need to see to.' She said before heading upstairs, 'If you're going to make it to school you should probably head now.' She muttered.

'But I haven't even had breakfast yet!' But she was already running the showers by the time I spoke. Quickly I popped some bread in the toaster and buttered it quickly. By the time I left the front door i still had a slice of toast in my mouth and was fiddling around with my bag when I heard someone call my name.

'Effy!' I heard again, I looked up to see Dynasty waving at me. I walked over to her smiling. 'Hey.' She greeted.

'Hi.' I muttered through a mouthful of toast.

'Aw did someone not get up in time?' A familiar voice cooed. I groaned and looked up to see Barry trudging along behind Dynasty, he was still doing up his tie and his shirt was all untucked and scruffy, the words kettle; pot and black came to mind. I just ignored him and carried on walking beside Dynasty.

'I didn't know you lived so close to us.' Dynasty pointed out smiling, 'If I did I would've walked back with you the past week.'

'Oh but you wouldn't wait to walk back with me though? Cheers sis.' Barry muttered sarcastically.

'That's because you're always im detention and you're no fun to be around.' Dynasty pointed put which resulted in Barry doing a very rude thing with his finger.

'I didn't realise either.' I said as I couldn't be bothered to explain the whole ordeal with me having to walk back with Barry on my first day, Barry didn't seem to object to this as he stayed quiet. I noticed a girl a year or two younger pegging along behind, she was quite tomboyish.

'Oh yeah,' Dynasty exclaimed grabbing the girl. 'You haven't met Kacey, my baby sis.' She introduced, I smiled at Kacey.

'Hey, I'm Effy.'

'I know.' She said smirking, 'Everyone has been talking about you.' She stated.

'Everyone?'

'Well not everyone but quite a few.' She corrected. 'You know, you being the new girl and all.' I just smirked. 'Oh yeah why does Barry look as if he's all set to kill you or something?' She asked, all three of us turned around to look at Barry to see of he was listening, he wasn't. He had his earphones in. I turned back to Kasey and shrugged innocently.

'I don't know.'

I was about halfway through my maths lesson when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked up to see the teacher towering over me. 'Miss Boston would like to speak to you, she's outside the class room, if you'd like to bring your bag with you.' He told me, I furrowed and glanced over at Connor who was sat next to me, his expression just as equally confused as mine.

'What did you do?! You've only been here a week!' He whispered.

'I haven't done anything!' I whispered back defensively before grabbing my bag and walking out the classroom to greet miss. As sir said she was stood outside the door smiling.

'Good morning Bridges.' She greets.

'Hey miss.' I greeted. 'You wanted to speak to me?' I asked.

'Yes,' She said, 'The thing is we've noticed that you've been struggling in maths and considering that you were below your target in your GCSE's we've decided that it'd be best if you had your maths lessons in the PRU. This is only to help you reach your target and acquire the grades that you need.' She explained. I bit my lip.

'Are my parents going to be know about this?' I asked.

'Yes, it is regulations that we inform them. This is just so we can help you reach your full potential.' She smiled patronisingly. I just sighed and followed her until we reached the PRU. She typed in the combo stretched to the door, I raised my eyebrows slightly at this. Surely that was a health and safety issue locking the door whilst there were students inside. The moment I stepped inside I instantly recognised Barry's face.

We both looked at eachother in surprise for about a second until we both groaned, 'Ugh.' We moaned in unison.

'Miss what is she doing in here?' He demanded.

'Same reason you're in here Barry now zip it and get back on with your work.' Miss commanded walking over to her desk. I looked around the room, there was about 10 other people in there. One of them being Rihannon. I sighed in relief and sat down beside her.

'Hey.' She smiled, 'So you're utterly crap at maths as well then?'

'Yup.' I replied, 'So what's it like in here then?' I asked.

'Pretty boring, Barry usually livens it up a bit though.' She answered gesturing over towards him. I glanced over to Barry who was typing something into his phone under the table. I rolled my eyes, typical of him. He then look up from his phone and smirked at me. Looking me up and down.

'I think you've got something on your shoe there Effy.' He sneered, I glanced down at my Doc Martins to see a bit of tissue sticking put from underneath. In my feeble attempt of kicking it off he continued, 'Most of had a pretty starchy dinner yesterday, if you know what I mean.'

'Ugh.' I Glared at him, finally getting that bloody piece of tissue off my foot and grinned. 'OK Barry, you on Facebook? Anything interesting?' I called out to him loud enough for miss to hear, she immediately came stomping over to Barry's desk and reached her hand out and opened up her palm.

'Hand it over now Barry.' She demanded. He snuck a dirty look towards my director before looking up at miss innocently.

'I've not a clue what you're on about miss.'

'Phone. Now Barry.' She declared once again looking clearly annoyed.

'I'm not on my phone miss.' He lied sneaking it into his pocket from under the desk.

'You can either hand over your phone or receive an after school detention.' She decided, Barry reluctantly handed over his phone realising that it'd be a lot of effort to go through just to hold on to his phone for a few hours.

'Thank you.' She uttered turning around, 'You can have this back at the end of the day.' She told him walking back to her desk. I smiled, satisfied. After miss explained the work to me I grabbed a textbook and answered the questions, highlighting anything that I thought might be useful for my exam at the end of the year.

'Ugh, miss I don't feel too good.' Rihannon suddenly cried clutching her stomach.

'Urgh, miss! Rihannon is going to chunder everywhere!' Barry yelled causing a commotion in the class.

'Shut it Barry!' I snapped then turned back to Rihannon, 'You're not going to? Are you?' I asked giving her a weary look.

'Everyone be quiet!' Miss Boston suddenly snapped, 'I'm going to take the Rihannon to the medical room, in the meantime I expect everyone to get on with their work!' Miss said escorting Rihannon out, Rihannon began to make wrenching noises. 'Oh god.' Miss muttered under her breath before closing the door.

I bit my lip trying to hold back a laugh, bless Rihannon but Miss's face when she began to make those wrenching noises. Someone beat me to it to because the sound of laughter filled the small classroom. It wasn't a laugh that I was familiar with but I was certainly familiar with the voice afterwards, 'Oh Rihannon, she's eating too many dodgy pork pies. That's her problem.' Barry laughed and I couldn't help but share the laughter with him and when we stopped we both glanced over at eachother and starting laughing again, except this time of wasn't even fully aware of what I was laughing about. I just had this rum long feeling in the pit of my stomach and it wouldn't leave. I had the full on giggles. The rest of the class stared at us as if we were mad, it would of been quite a beautiful moment if we didn't actively hate eachother. We calmed down in the end though.

Whilst I was still trying to return back to my normal breathing pattern I noticed Barry getting up from his seat and walking over towards Boston's desk. 'What are you doing?' I asked.

'Going to get my phone back.' He muttered.

'Just wait till the end of the day.' A girl called Ellie in Year 10 answered in a duh tone.

'Why do that when I can easily get it now?' He asked which I think was meant to be a rhetorical question but she answered anyway.

'Because you're just going to get into trouble Barry.' She stated in a matter of fact type of tone. Barry just ignored her, rolling up the sleeves to his leather jacket. I watched as Barry rummaged through draws and stacks of paper and folders.

'She's probably has it on her.' I said nonchalantly as I rested my head on one hand. 'Just give it a rest.'

'This is your fault so I'd shut up if I was you.' He seethed.

'Asshole.' I muttered under my breath. I turned back to my work but I could still hear him routing around Boston's desk when suddenly i heard an 'Found it.' And the sounds of his steps as he walked back to his desk. Right on time the door clicked and miss entered the room again.

'Right, sorry about that. Where were we again?' She said as she walked over to her desk. I glanced over at Barry who had a smug smile plastered all over his face.

'Where's Rihannon?' Imogen asked as I walked up to her from the PRU

'Dodgy pork pie.' Barry answered quickly before walking off.

Imogen just frowned. 'Really?' I just smirked and shrugged walking along with her to Jack, Connor and Kevin.

'Hey, where did you go in Maths?' Connor asked.

'PRU.' I sighed rolling my eyes.

'How come?' He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

'Because I got a D in maths and I haven't shown any sign of improvements.'

'Is Barry in the PRU with you?' Jack now asked.

'Yeah but so is Rihannon so its not all bad.' I told him. He just muttered something under his breath but I decided not to question it.

'Come with my to my locker?' He asked gesturing to the opposite direction.

'Yeah, sure.' I answered following him. We made our way to his locker in silence until he opened his mouth.

'So I was thinking since you are still new to this area maybe I could show you around, y'know show you a good fish and chippies or whatever after school.' He babbled out his little offer.

'Yeah okay.' I smiled.

'Really?' He asked sounding a bit shocked.

'Yeah, where do you want me too meet you guys?' I asked as we stopped at his locker.

His face fell a bit, 'Guys? Oh right yeah um yeah. I'll ask them.' He muttered.

'Cool.' I grinned.

I walked over to Jack, Connor, Imogen, Kevin and Dynasty in a red plaid shirt, not very skinny pale blue jeans and my makeup the usual and smiling. 'Hey.' I greeted them which they all returned.

'So where are we going?' I asked them.

'This cool cafe.' Imogen answered me.

'Great, I really want a milkshake.'


	3. Chapter 3 - Give me my phone!

I trudged over to the PRU to see Barry waiting outside the door, leaning his head against the glass frame. I scrunched up my nose at the sight of him. 'Lovely to see you too. He remarked, 'Wait no it's not.' I just glared at him, not in the mood to be dealing with his shit today.

'Where's Miss?' I asked nonchalantly, not making any eye contact with him. He just shrugged, seemed like he couldn't be bothered to fight either. As I waited for Miss Boston or anybody else for that matter to arrive I went on my phone to read my messages. I had 3.

'Won't be home till late tonight, dad will look after you. Mum.' I took note of the zero kisses she left me.

'I've got to stay behind for work, won't be home till 9, left money on counter. Get yourself a pizza. Dad.' Once again zero kisses, I then reluctantly clicked on my third and final message.

'Your credit balance is very low at £0.10 if you wou-' I turned of my phone and shoved it in my pocket violently, chewing the inside of my cheek. I couldn't believe it, they hadn't even mesaged eachother to say that they were going to be away with work. They were totally unaware that I was going to be on my own today, again. I looked up to see Barry giving me a questioning look.

'What?!' I snapped, feeling the need to vent my anger somewhere.

'Are you always on your period?' He bit.

'You're a week late.' I seethed, 'Maybe next month though if you annoy me on target that could result with your head ending up on a post.' Barry looked like he was about to reply with an equally sarcastic comment with Miss Boston arrived.

'Soory i'm late.' She muttered, I looked around confused.

'Where's Rhiannon?' I asked her.

'She's not in today.' She replied as I took a seat. Barry snorted, we both turned to face him.

'Like you could Miss her if she was in.' He snickered.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, 'You really do but the ass in class don't you Barry?' I retereated.

'I do try.' Barry winked mockingly.

'I have to go and sort some things out so do the work that i've left on the board and if you've completed that get out a textbook and complete page 141. If you do really need some help i'll be next door. Try not to argue too much you two.' Miss Boston explained.

'We won't Miss,' Barry replied innocently, 'Will we?' He asked gesturing towards me.

'If he stays quiet then no.' I answered.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about leaving you two alone with eachother?' She asked, we both shrugged a reply and waited for her to leave. After she left I looked around the empty class room wishing that at least Rihannon could be here.

'This would be a lot less gruelling if Rihannon were here.' I said thinking my thoughts outloud.

'It's probably be even more of a horrible sight.' Barry commented.

'I don't know what you're being such a dick about, you're the one that got with her.' I commented absent mindendly as I swung back and fourth on my chair.

Barry shot me a glare, 'Still, I bet she's better then you.'

'If it helps you sleep at night i'll let you continue with that dillusion.' I said confidently.

'Trust me, it's not that keeping me awake at night.' He jeered, I didn't give him the satisfaction of showing how horrified I was by that comment.

'No, apparentyl it's other peoplles mother's.' I muttered.

'So you finally heard about that have you? I was wondering how long it would take for the word spread to you.' He seemed smug, proud even.

'Well at least I now know to never let you anywhere near my mum.' I remarked writing down the date in my excersise book.

'If she's looks anything like you then I doubt i'd want to meet your mum anyway.' He scoffed. I just gave him pointed look and then returned back to my work writing out the equations and trying to figure out the answer. I did about 7 question until I started to get tediously bored and just took my phone out of my pocket and started a new game of angry birds. I was about half way through level twelve when Barry decided to open that irritating mouth of his again, 'Didn't you know you're not allowed you're phone out during lesson time.' Barry mocked sarcastically.

I just groaned loud and clearly, 'Barry I really don't know who you're trying to impress here, haven't you noticed? The class is empty besides you and I.' I sighed exasperated but I still continued to play my game. I heard the sound of a chair scraping, I just made the assumption that Barry was taking this oppurtunity of Boston's absence to skive off lessons and skulk somewhere else for the remainder of the hour but then I heard his footstep and they were heading the oppisite direction of the door; towards me.

'If you have your phone out in class then that means you have to have it confiscated.' I heard him say.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, 'Barry what are you on about this ti-' Next thing I know my phone is missing from my hands. I shot my head up to his to see him swinging it above my head. Like I was a cat and he was toying with me. I jolted upwards to grab it but he was to quick for me and moved.

'Give me my phone back.' I demanded, glaring at him.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk. Manners cost nothing Effy, didn't your mother ever teach you that?' He mocked in a sickingly sweet tone.

'Barry give me my phone!' I snapped running towards him but her ran as well out side the PRU slamming the door. I tried to open it but he held a grip on the door handle so I was unable to.

'I bet you have some interesting messages on here.' I could here even if his voice was muffled from the glass.

'Barry!' I yelled, I could see him scrolling through my phone.

'You have a lot of messages from your parents don't you?' He grinned. I carried on to struggle to open the door now determined to get my phone back, it would be humiliating and just down right degrading for him to see that the majourity of the messages from my parents just consisted of them letting me know of their absence and where the money was going to be placed this time. Apparently he got bored of my parents messages though because the next comment he made was, 'James eh? He sounds interesting.' I wasn't sure what was worse; him discovering my parents emotional neglect; the messages between me and my ex boyfriend which scrolled back right to when we started going out. I then stumbled forwards as the door fell open, I looked up to see Barry running away with my phone. It didn't take anythought, I ran after him.

I could hear my rapid footsteps echo through the surprisingly empty corridoors. My head swivelled at each turn to see if Barry had gone that direction, how could Barry go completely missing in such a short amount of time and then it occured to me. I moaned and grumbled and whined as the realisation hit me. The boys toilet. I stomped over to the boys toilets, stopping when I arrived. Taking in a deep breath I placed my hand on the door and pushed in slightly open when I ripped it away again, nope. Can't do it. I'm not ready yet.

Quickly I ran over to my former maths class and knocked on the door, 'Come in.' I heard a muffled voice. I pushed open the door and stuck my head in, 'Um, Miss Mulgrew would like to see Connor please.' I said to the teacher. The teacher nodded and Connor scraped the back of his chair.

'Do I need my bag?' He asked, I bit my lip in thought.

'Bring it just incase.' I said so Connor did. As soon as he was out of the classroom and the door was closed I 'fessed all, 'Right okay so I may have lied slightly. Your mum doesn't actually want to speak to you.' I told him. He just gave me an exasperated expression but didn't say anything so I took ths as my chance to explain, 'Right so Miss Boston left me and Barry alone to our own devices and went off somewhere so Barry took this as his chance to take my phone and I just need you to check if for me if he's in the boys toilets.' I elaborated, 'I don't want to storm in only to seem like a crazed pervert.' I told him.

'Right, okay. So I just have to check and then I can go back to class?' He asked,

'Yes.' I confirmed, 'Although I don't know why you're so eager, it's only Maths. You should be thanking me.' He just rolled his eye's and grinned before swinging the dor open and stepping inside. I waited outside patiently but after about a minute I knocked, 'Is he in there?' I asked. I didn't gain a reply though, I began to grow weary. Eventually my patience ran thing and I swung open the door to see Barry in there talking to Connor.

'I was trying to get it back for you.' Connor elaborated briefly, I quickly realised that we weren't actually alone in there and that there were three more people in there.

'Pervert!' Barry declared, loving this. I ignored them all though and ran towards Barry pushing him against a wall.

'Give me my phone.' I seethed, he faked an innocent expression.

'I have no idea what you're on about.' He uttered.

'Barry.' I growled. He just sneered.

'Make me.'

I don't know what it was inside of me that burst but next thing I know my fist connected with his stomach and my knee made a coordination with his groin causing him to fall to the floor in agony. 'GIVE ME MY PHONE YOU PRICK.' I yelled loudly.

'Effy Bridges!' I heard a teacher exclaim, I turned to see Mr. Losley standing there looking furious. One of the boys must have gotten a teacher dammit. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'Sir I don't know what happened she just stormed into the little boys room and attacked me.' Barry lied, getting himself up.

'Oh my god! He's lying sir!' I proclaimed, at this point we were all in the hallway. 'Give me my phone!' I demanded.

'I really have no idea what you're talking about!' He continued to lie. At this point kids were leaving their classroom and we were starting to develop a small crowd.

'Maybe you should ask James, I mean, he knows everything about you.' He jeered quoting one of my text messages. I went for him again but this time, instead of my fist connecting with his stomach, it connected with his jaw. I could hear people chanting 'fight!' in the background, how typically cliche. Miss Boston had arrived now as well in a hurried state.

'You're such an asshole!' I cried loudly, seething.

'Sir! Did you see that?' Barry claimed, clutching his face.

'Barry give her her phone!' Miss. Boston demanded, reluctantly he handed it over to me. This time she turned to me.

'You Miss Mulgrew's office now! And you Barry, the cooler!' As Miss guided me towards the cooler I turned around quickly.

'Hey Barry!' I called out, 'Instead of fucking other peoples mothers why don't you go fuck yourself instead?' I suggested loudly, earning me a bunch of 'oohs' and laughs from the crowd that formed.

'The head's office. Now!' Miss Boston said once more.

As I walked with her I said, 'Miss we both know you're laughing on the inside.'

'What do you think you're doing?!' Miss Mulgrew demanded, her nostrils flared in anger.

'He started it.' I defended myself, only realising how childish those choice of words sounded as they left my mouth.

'Oh I don't care who started what, you don't assult anybody in this school.' She said.

'He stole my phone Miss and then started reading and quoting my text messages, I flipped.' She just sighed and took a seat. I took this as my oppurtunity to sit down too.

'Well in a case like that you go report it to a teacher, do you understand?' I nodded meakly.

'And what was Connor doing with you? The teacher said you called him out saying that I wanted to see him.' She asked, I bit my lip. Crap.

'I wanted Connor to check if Barry was in the toilets Miss, that's all. I'm sorry for dragging him into this. It wont happen again.' I promised, I didn't think answering back to the Head would've been a good call.

'Right, okay. Well i'm sorry but i'm going to have to call your parents as well as his to explain the whole thing. Other teachers have noted me that you two don't get on in other classes as well so maybe we should all meet up and just nip this in the bud, hm?' I rolled my eyes and groaned.

'Oh Miss do we have to? If you must then call my parents, fine but I really don't want to have to spend anymore time with Barry then I have too.' Miss Mulgrew just gave me a pointed look though, the type that only those in authority can seem to give.

Ignoring my question she just said, 'I would send you to the cooler but Barry is currently there and I don't think that it would be a good idea to keep the two of you in the same confined place at the moment so for the mean time just go to you next class as normal.' She instructed, I nodded and left her office. I headed straight to my next lesson, English. Hesitantly I knocked on the door.

Mr. Budgen opened it with another one of the pointed look, when the class saw me the room filled with murmured whispers, some not so quiet comments and even a few cheers. I was conflicted between smirking and going red. 'Just sit,' Budgen instructed but just as I turned on my heel he whispered quietly enough so that no one else could hear, 'And good swing.' He said referring to Barry's punch in the face. I grinned at him before turning to take a seat by Dynasty. Oh shit, Dynasty. She was his sister. The sister of the guy whom I just punched in the faced. Slowly I pulled out my chair and sat next to her, unsure of what the outcome might be. I waited until Budgen turned to face the board that I spoke to Dynasty.

'Look, about Barry-' I started but she interrupted me.

'Don't sweat over it, I know he's my twin brother and all but i'm pretty sure that whatever he did he deserved it. Just don't tell him I said that yeah.' Any worry I had about our friendship being horribly mangled was now gone and I just gave her a small smirk.

The rest of the day went without out a hitch, there was this one hairy moment where me and Barry had to cross eachother in the hallways but apart form that not. I did get people continuesly asking me questions about my fight with Barrybut that was to be exprected quite frankly. Soon enough the day ended and I was walking back home with Jack. He said that it made sense considering how we did live on the same street (it was a surprise to me too) and that it probably wasn't the best idea to walk back on my own after my fight with Barry. I didn't see what danger I was in but I also didn't see any harm in Jack walking me back so I said okay.

'So how great was the satisfaction of being able to hit Barry multiple of times?' Jack asked grinning. He had his hands stuffed into his pocket and his football bag with all his gear in it slung over his shoulder.

'Wouldn't you already know? You did attack him with a baseball bat.' I replied.

'Yeah but I was too enraged about him sleeping with my mother to actually be able to concentrate on the whole feeling side of it.' He kicked a stone with his foot. 'So how was it?'

'Great right up until the point where Mulgrew suggested mine and Barry's family getting together to discuss our differences.' I told him.

'Oh.'

'Yeah.'

'His mum is quite intimidating, if I were you i'd try to avoid it at all costs.'

'Noted.' I said, a silence filled the air and it remained for about 3 minutes until Jack made a coughing sound.

'I, uh, have a football game coming up soon and I was wondering if you want to come watch.' He asked me, 'You can cheer me along with all the other girls.' He winked returning to his usual cockiness. I looked up to realise that we had returned to my home.

'I'll make sure to bring my pom poms.' I grinned unlocking the door, 'Thanks for walking me home.' I smiled.

'No problem.' He said turning his heel to walk home himself, 'See ya!' He waved.

'Bye!'


End file.
